


Toffee

by Nevara



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bilbo is So Done, Fili can't deal, I am shipper trash, Kili can't sing, M/M, Thorin "Cockblock" Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevara/pseuds/Nevara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo is cute, Kili can't sing and Fili can't deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toffee

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally inspired by "Gr8 U" by VIXX. Somehow this got away from me and turned into something bigger xD  
> Yes I did this instead of working on "A Flower Blossomed In Ice" (._.) I'm back in school now and dealing with more essays than I'm used to, so progress on that may be a bit slow, but I promise, it's not abandoned, and I will have it up at some stage :)

It was late, with dark smears of cloud drifting across the evening sky. A drowsy  wind blew from the East, and the setting sun cast strange shadows over the undulating hills.

Fili had never been anywhere like this. Ered Luin was all harsh slate cliffs and tough unyielding pines, slushy gritty drifts of snow and the eerie cries of wolves. He'd never seen this much prosperity in one place before. He'd never known that there was this much green in the whole world.

"The next time you stop and stare at something I'm leaving you there" Kili muttered petulantly , they'd been walking since sunrise this morning, and it was clearly getting to him. "Gandalf said there'd be food, and if we don't get there early it'll all be gone. You know how Dwalin gets" He added.

Fili nodded, rolling his eyes, and followed him up the path, that was steadily getting steeper as they went up the hill. There was a house at the top of it, with strange little circular windows, a round green door, and a wooden bench surrounded by clumps of daisies and freesias. An apple tree in full bloom solemnly stood guard.

It looked homely, the windows lit up with oil lamps just visible behind the pale gingham curtains. As clear as day against the dark green paint, Gandalf's mark was visible. This was definitely the right place.

He hurriedly knocked at the door, then stood back and waited.

The door swung open. "Fili" He began , "And Kili" his brother finished. "At your service" they bowed together. He felt a spark of pride that they had finally gotten it synchronized. The amount of times they'd practiced wasn't even funny at this stage.

He straightened up, and was momentarily dumb struck.

He hadn't expected their host to be so...cute.

Bouncy toffee curls framed a sallow face, sloe coloured eyes and lips that he really had to stop staring at. Their host just stared back at them both, fists slightly clenched at his sides. He didn't have a beard, calling him petite would be generous, and he also looked like he wanted nothing more than to slap them both.

Yet Fili had never met someone that he'd found so attractive, so cute, so downright eye-catching.

"You must be Mister Boggins" Kili grinned widely, shattering the moment and bringing Fili back to himself. Obviously the prospect of food had cheered his brother greatly. Kili strode forward, shoving his bow and quiver into their host's hands, blithely ignoring the dumbfounded look he got as he passed.

"It's Baggins" his host murmured, clearly exasperated with the whole situation.

"Mister Dwalin" he could hear Kili exclaiming with enthusiasm. He abruptly pushed forward after him, absentmindedly handing his weapons to their host. He didn't trust his brother not to grab as much food as was socially acceptable before he got there.

* * *

 

The amount of food their host had was obscene. Kili was eating like a horse, merrily stuffing his face with whatever was in reach. Fili looked around, then saw a jar that seemed fairly promising. He pulled it off the shelf and reached into it. Suddenly, he realised that he couldn't reach the contents, and his hand was now very much stuck.

Mortified, he looked desperately to Kili (who was trying to fit a whole slice of bread into his mouth), then looked up and froze. Staring straight back at him, was their rather bemused host. He frantically began to explain himself "Sorry about this Mister Baggins I-"

Their host cut him off "You can call me Bilbo, my father was Mister Baggins"

Then he smiled, and Fili knew he was doomed.

* * *

"Think furnace with wings. Melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" Bofur grinned at the vaguely horrified look his words got.

Bilbo reeled back, his breathing a little ragged. Fili saw the colour drain out of his face. "Nope" he said calmly, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Gandalf sighed and motioned to Oin, who heaved himself out of his seat and over to the unconscious Hobbit.

After a few brief seconds, Bilbo sat up, cradling his head. Upon realising everyone was staring at him intently, he reddened considerably and sprang up, ignoring Oin's protests. He stormed out of the room, motioning Gandalf to follow. The wizard sighed heavily, for a moment years seemed to grow on him, before he straightened up and went after Bilbo.

* * *

The room was soon in full swing, Bofur had found his flute, and his tone deaf brother was gleefully murdering an old drinking song. Fili found himself creeping closer to the door of the other room, where he could hear snatches of conversation.

"Gandalf I...couldn't possibly...respectable Hobbit...insane quest"   Bilbo sounded furious, anger giving his voice a sharp edge. He could just about hear Gandalf's low baritone, but couldn't make out any words. Maybe if he sat a little closer...

"Oi Fili! Why are you sulking?" his brother said boisterously, shoving a tankard of ale into his hand. Where in the world had he even found those?

Not that he was complaining.

"Come on, enjoy yourself. Mister Boggins will be fine" Kili was slurring his words slightly, the way he did when he was on his way to a catastrophic hangover. Fili sighed and took a sip of the ale. It really wasn't that bad. Wasn't as strong as some of the ales from the Blue Mountains that his mother didn't know he'd tried, but it was decent.

He took another sip.

* * *

 

 He stumbled through the dimly lit hallway, and sighed in relief when he found the door. The air in the kitchen was close, and Bombur was passed out and snoring, the noise going straight through Fili. He stepped out into the cool air, the moon casting an unearthly glow over everything.

He looked to his right, and jumped when he realised he wasn't alone.

Bilbo sat curled up on the bench, a tatty blanket tossed around his shoulders against the frigid air. He caught Fili's eye, and looked uncomfortable.

"I don't suppose you heard my...conversation with Gandalf" he said quietly, pulling the blanket tighter against an imaginary breeze. Fili tried his best to shrug nonchalantly "Bits of it, but not that much really"

Bilbo bit his lip, something like regret passing over his fair features. "Do you think badly of me for refusing to go?" he asked tentatively. Fili made a non committal noise "Ah well-"

Bilbo cut him off, "It's not that I want a bigger share or dislike you all or anything. I'm a respectable hobbit, and I have a reputation to maintain. I can't just go running off into the dark chasing dragons and gems with strangers! No matter how good looking they are-" he quickly realised what he'd said and buried his face in his hands.

"You think we're good looking?" Fili chuckled despite himself. He knew how it felt to start talking and not be able to stop, but that was usually after more beer than he could handle.

And usually Kili was there to make fun of him and then flirt with an inanimate object.

"Not all of you, but there is one" Bilbo looked embarrassed and slightly hopeful at the same time. "And who might that be?" Fili suddenly liked where this was going. "He's just-" Bilbo stopped short, looking utterly gobsmacked.

Fili turned quickly to see his uncle Thorin, in all of his misdirected glory. "Fili" he said shortly, clearly annoyed, "So this is the place, of all the strange things Gandalf does" he rolled his eyes. Fili shrugged, unable to think of anything to say.

"Is Gandalf inside? I must speak with him" Thorin spoke abruptly. Fili nodded, tongue frozen by surprise. Thorin strode past him, opening and closing the door with disproportionate force.

Fili let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He turned back to Bilbo, who'd barely moved since Thorin arrived. "You were saying?"  

A sudden devilish smile crossed Bilbo's face, and he moved closer than Fili ever expected. "This" he said simply, stretching up to press his lips against Fili's.

 

 


End file.
